halofandomcom-20200222-history
Holly-G003
Holly-G003 was a member of the SPARTAN-III program in Team Saber,Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 114 one of the leading squads in the Gamma generation of Spartan IIIs'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', page 114 stationed on Onyx at Camp Currahee. She had short cropped hair buzz-cut into a series of bear-claw scratch patterns.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 115 For that some of the other teams teased her, and she was demoted twice for fighting.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 115 She gave her life on Onyx when she voluntarily jumped in front of Kelly-087 to cover her from a Fuel Rod Cannon, leaving only the outlines of two footprints on the floor.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 362 Biography Holly was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program, developed by Colonel James Ackerson around 2546 between the ages of 5 and 7 when she, along with other orphans volunteered to become Spartans. Once on Onyx, she and the other Spartan candidates were trained by Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez, survivors of Beta Company Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292; and SPARTAN-II, Lieutenant Commander Ambrose aka SPARTAN-051. Holly was assigned to Team Saber, under the command of Ash-G099. When Onyx came under attack by Sentinels, the teams were still vying for top honors. Team Saber went dangerously close to Zone 67 to avoid the other teams. The team spied what they assumed at the time to be a new kind of Covenant drone because of their Energy Shields. They decided to investigate and engaged the Sentinels. Holly split from the rest of the team, all going different directions. She was cornered between a cliff and a Sentinel when Ash hurled a rock at the Sentinel, distracting it and saving Holly. The Sentinel chased Ash into a hole after which Holly and the rest of the team pummeled the drone with huge rocks, destroying it. A general decision was made and the Team moved to the armory to get some live ammunition. Team Saber met up with Commander Ambrose, Chief Mendez, and Petty Officers Tom and Lucy, and proceeded to play life and death games of cat and mouse with the Sentinels. Holly met up with Kelly-087 and Dr. Catherine Halsey but had no time for pleasantries because they were soon engaged by a pair of Sentinels. After the Spartans successfully defeated them, Holly and the rest of the Spartans took Dr. Halsey and Kelly to a bombed out bunker where Dr. Halsey revealed the origin of the Sentinels and what to do next. Just as Team Saber was in the middle of battling the Sentinels, the Covenant Destroyer Bloodied Spirit dropped out of Slipspace over Onyx; carrying the Blue Team of SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-043; landed rather abruptly in the forest at the source of what was believed to be coordinates for a rendezvous point that was on the E-Band.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 230 It turns out that the signal was sent by Kurt and the other Spartans. Holly and the others were knee deep in Sentinel trouble and decided to retreat back to Zone 67 and regroup, with Blue Team. By then, the team had figured out that the sentinels only come after them in pairs and there was always one over-watch or observer that recorded all the action and reports back to the others, making the sentinels smarter and harder to defeat each time they engage in combat with the humans. So, the only way to turn the tables would be for the teams to take out all three of the sentinels. Holly and Team Saber, scouted out a tunnel to bury the sentinel pair in and Dante rigged it with explosives. They met up with Kurt in a tree and watched as Kelly gave the sentinel pair "the finger" Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 261 and kept on running. She went through the tunnel and it blew up behind her, throwing her like a rag doll across the forest floor, but destroying the sentinel pair. Kurt dispatched Team Saber to go see if she was OK. Meanwhile, Tom and Lucy fired both rockets from their SPNKr rocket launchers and Linda timed her fire so the sniper rifle rounds would impact at the same time as the rockets. The ploy worked and that bought the team some time. After the team destroyed the two Sentinels and the overwatch, they moved into Zone 67. Once there, they discovered the map room and the location of Team Katana. Olivia had picked up Katana squad's signal earlier. They'd reported they were being forced into Zone 67. Their signal was lost shortly thereafter.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 131-132 First, Dr. Halsey proposed that they go to the Sentinel factory and make sure no more Sentinels would be made. Then, they moved to find Team Katana. In looking in the map room and examining the Forerunner text, Dr. Halsey figured out how to utilize the Forerunners Slipspace Translocation System, similar to the one Cortana used on Installation 04. Just before the team was about to jump to Team Katana, AI Endless Summer contacts Dr. Halsey and Kurt-051, telling them they need to destroy the Sentinel manufacturing facility in order to save Battlegroup Stalingrad. Halsey gets the teleportation grid working, and they all teleport to the Sentinel Production Facility near the northern pole in Onyx. Dr Halsey sends them to destroy three key structures, which would bring the entire production to a halt. Using the teleportation grid, they went to the three structures and tricked Sentinels into firing on them on a line with the structures. Having destroyed the structures, they teleported back. Holly and the rest of the team arrive at Team Katana's holding area to find them in some sort of cryo-Slipspace containment cells. Dr. Halsey found out the meaning of the Shield World and also found out that the Covenant knew the location of the group and was on the way with an entire armada of troops to attempt to stop them. Holly, along with the other Spartans made a loose half-circle kill zone around the entrance to the Shield World and picked off targets at range. When a pair of Mgalekgolo got too close to the center, Kurt and the other Spartans fired at one and killed it quickly, but there was another pair of Hunters, as well as three Sangheili at their four o'clock position. Kelly eliminated the Sangheili, but did not realize the Hunters were upon her until it was too late. As the Hunter pair leveled their fuel rod guns, Holly jumped between her and the Hunters. Holly took both shots, saving the older Spartan, but she had been vaporized by the blasts. All that was left was a pair of boot prints where she last stood. Personality Holly was very tiny, even when compared with humans that were not augmented. Kurt said she reminded him of Kelly when she was younger. She was unique among the SPARTAN-IIIs because she wore her hair buzzed short, with bear claw markings on her scalp. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Females